1. Field of Invention
The present invention pertains, generally, to foldable structures. More particularly the present invention pertains to a foldable structure which has the capacity to be both a book and a foldable building structure.
2. Description of Prior Art
Foldable structures with building potential and books which can function both as a book and a foldable building structure are known in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,962,816 to Sarid (1976) teaches a foldable structure which has the potential to be formed into a myriad of possible foldable configurations; however, this invention does not have the potential to form a book. U.S. Pat. No. 2,471,962 to Klein (1969) teaches a book which is constructed and arranged to function as a game which has building parts and which exists in book form; however, this invention requires many unattached pieces which can be lost and which can too easily fit into a child's mouth. The invention described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,629,967 to Bass (1971) is a foldable building structure which resembles a book when closed; however, this invention functions as a foldable building structure capable of limited variations and it does not at all function as a book.